


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Cornbeefroast



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, insinuated sex, off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 04:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11844318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornbeefroast/pseuds/Cornbeefroast
Summary: Blizzards in Skyrim are awful for travel, but fairly conducive to romance.Mine and Ryu's OCs and a night of fluff, romance, and first times.





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ryuichifoxe](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ryuichifoxe).



> Find me on tumblr @cornbeefroast  
> Betaed by @seraultnpepper  
> Comments appreciated!  
> Also Ryu, enjoy ;D

Steffan lingered.

More accurately, he hesitated.

Something that was fatal in his line of work, that now made his nerves prickle. He stood at the threshold, stone beneath his feet and a flickering fire burning in the hearth of the sitting room.

The candle flame gave a warm glow to Kaelion, his skin like molten gold. His eyes, just as golden, watch Steffan over the rim of a sparkling goblet, lifted to his lips to take from wine so dark it consumed light.

“You know,” Kaelion’s voice startled him, drawing his gaze from the catch of light on Kaelion’s bottom lip, “It’s a blizzard out there.”

Steffan was sure that lip tasted of wine.

“I..ah-” his tongue stumbled, he struggled to keep the blush from his cheeks, “are you inviting me to stay?” He had to pull himself together, to regain some semblance of his regular flirty self.

Saucy smile, smoldering eyes and cocksure.

But Kaelion just raised his brow in response, “...If you’d like” The elf stood, goblet in hand, his robes trailed behind him, “That is entirely up to you, Steffan.”

He has no right to say his name like it belongs in his mouth.

Kaelion offered Steffan his wine, the latter eying him suspiciously and making him laugh, “It’s just wine, I promise.”

Well...true.

Steffan took the goblet, and ignored the flair of warmth that surged up his arm when their fingers brushed, and the fierce heat that turned his cheeks dark. If Kaelion noticed, he didn’t mention it. He simply enjoyed watching Steffan bring the goblet to his lips.

He sipped the wine, dry, fruity, rich... a nice vintage. He sipped again.

Likely one of Kaelion’s better bottles too.

“Is this a special occasion?” Steffan asked.

“Not at all.” Kaelion waved off his suspicious glance, crossed his arms and leaned against the table behind him, “I think the more you need a reason to enjoy something, the more likely it’ll be left to waste.”

“Sounds like there’s a story there.”

“Its silly.” Kaelion admitted, for once being the bashful one and glancing away.

Steffan waited, sipping from the wine, his eyes locked on Kaelion.

It was the first time all night he felt he was winning this game of flirtation.

Kaelion pursed his lips, “I...left a cellar of wine back in the Summersets-” he explained,“-I was told it was one of the oldest collections in existence, and now my sister is the one enjoying it, not me.”

At that, he shrugged, returned his molten gaze to Steffan’s, paired with a much too sly smirk, “So I’ll enjoy what I have available to me instead of letting it waste. Plus-” he gives Steffan a very obvious once over, “I enjoy sharing with fine company.”

He took the goblet from Steffan, one hand on his arm sent lightning up his nerves as Kaelion’s fingers brushed hot on skin, then withdrew, and lifted the wine to his lips.

His eyes never faltered.

Something smoldered in Steffan’s chest, twisted tight around his ribs.

His mouth went dry, “It almost sounds like you have an ulterior motive, darling.”

“Not at all.” Kaelion insisted, “More an ulterior opportunity, if you want me.”

 _Oh_.

Steffan blinked, caught off guard by how Kaelion said it so... _easily_.

His heart stammered.

He surged forward.

Kaelion’s gasp melted against Steffan’s kiss, taken by surprise.

There’s a barest moment of just that contact between them, and then magic-warmed fingers slid around his hips and hauled him closer until his body pressed a solid warm line against Kaelion’s.

They had kissed before, warm and soft, hard and biting, quick, slow, languid, fiery.

But none with an _after_ of sore muscles and bruises.

Steffan jumped, jerked away when the black wine splattered his boots and the goblet danced across the floor in a scittering clatter.

“ _Shit_ , I’m so-” Clever fingers flew from his hips to grab his jaw and pull him back.

Wine-stained lips claimed his and sent a shudder stumbling drunkenly down his body, making him relax heavily against those lips.

“Never mind that.” Kaelion murmured, breath hot against Steffan’s cheek. His hands carded through Steffan’s hair, blackberry ink on flushed gold skin and pressed against his scalp in soothing circles.

Steffan couldn’t help the whimper from his throat at the sensation and dropped his head on Kaelion’s shoulder to hide the embarrassed flush that turned his cheeks dark.

Kaelion just laughed gently, and hummed pleasantly when Steffan regained control of his hands and slid them down Kaelion’s back, burning a trail hotter than dragon’s breath.

“Steffan” Kaelion’s voice was dark and breathless, followed by a pleasant sigh against Steffan’s ear, “We’re going to have a problem here very quickly if we don’t move to the bedroom.”

Ah.

Right.

That.

He remembered in sudden clarity the almost-encounter with Brynjolf and couldn’t help the surge of shame that burned his ears.

Now was different.

It had to be, right?

Kaelion must have sensed his hesitation, his hands slipping from his hair to cup his face, lifting his head from his shoulder to look him in the eye.

What he saw softened his grip, fingertips gentle on Steffan’s cheeks, and he leaned up on his toes.

His lips were soft against Steffan’s, kissing him slow and earnest.

Everything softened with his kiss.

The blizzard that billowed against the windows quieted, the fire crackled delicately on its feast, cloth slid against skin and lips pressed wet and wonderful against his.

Kaelion was perfect, the warm and agonizingly slow melt of candle wax and liquid flame.

And Steffan was the wick, utterly consumed.

He couldn’t help the whine from the back of his throat when Kaelion eased away. All of it was just so… _nice_ , and he wanted more.

“If you’d like?” Kaelion’s voice was low and gentle, breath falling on Steffan’s skin--he’d forgotten the question.

“Hmm?”

“Would you stay the night?” Kaelion asked, amused.

Steffan opened his eyes and he saw now that Kaelion wasn’t that simpering seducer glistening in firelight, he wasn’t the furious sorcerer that sent apprentices screaming.

He was...something else.

Something that embodied the feeling of gold silk caresses, soft eyes and softer mouth.

The memory of Brynjolf vanished with a blink, replaced by another that hadn’t happened yet, one that took place in the next room on luxurious furs and candlelight.

He blushed at the images playing in his head, his heart starting to sing in his ears while his words stumbled in his throat.

“ _Please_ ”

* * *

Throbbing pain burst beneath his eyelids, caused by a glaring light burnt white and red. Steffan cracked his eyes open to stare at the offending curtains not completely drawn over the frost dusted windows.

Kaelion’s curtains, he remembered.

The blankets that trapped him in warmth and the furs beneath him plush and delightful against his naked body were Kaelion’s, too.

Same with the bruises on his thighs and hips, and he’s sure there’s more on his dark skin along his collar.

He found he rather liked them.

His muscles groaned as he stretched, awakening the pleasantly sore sensations that followed after last night.

Last night was...nerve wracking.

He wanted so badly for it to not end up like it had with Brynjolf. The nord had warned him after all, “ _Ye don’t want me to be yer first, lad.”_ And he’d been right.

Steffan backed out at the last second, no hard feelings on Brynjolf’s part of course, he was perfectly understanding.

Then, somewhere between the sitting room and tripping over the giant bearskin rug in Kaelion’s room, he’d forgotten about that encounter with Brynjolf.

It was just him and Kaelion, trapped in by a howling blizzard and surrounded by candlelight that Kaelion lit with a whisper.

And he was a gentleman the entire time, both infuriating and wonderful; and he spent the night bathing Steffan in affection.

It was embarrassing and flattering at the same time.

He’s eased from his drifting by a muffled noise beside him.

He shifted to lay on his opposite hip, now faced away from the offending sunlight to be met with a lovely sight.

Kaelion laid prone on his stomach, back exposed to the chilly air and blond hair mussed against the pillow he’d practically melted against.

Steffan also spots one of the bruises he’d managed to leave when he wasn’t preoccupied, on Kaelion’s pulse point, where it tarnished his skin with flowering purples and reds.

He must’ve sensed something as he cracked one eye open, Steffan laughing when he’s given the dirtiest glare.

Kaelion mumbled something into his pillow, swallowed by the downy feathers.

“Can’t hear you, darling.” Steffan chided playfully.

Kaelion just swore into his pillow again before he propped himself up to flip and lay on his back, the gnarled scar spanning his stomach just peeking over the hem of the blanket.

The wolf bite on his arm though was completely exposed and Steffan flushed at the sight of another bruise that he’d left over it.

He returned his gaze to Kaelion’s, giving a double-take when he caught Kaelion’s expression warm and soft and frankly...an expression not usually sent his way.

His body reacted quickly, burned his ears and sent a furious blush to his cheeks.

Kaelion’s hand touching his arm soothingly didn’t help, moving up and down over the dips and curves from shoulder to elbow.

“Morning” Kaelion’s voice cracks and groans and a surge of pleasure traipses up Steffan’s spine at the sound of it.

Emotions he can’t name twist in his chest, all poured into the adoring smile he found on his lips.

“Morning” he propped himself up to press a kiss into Kaelion’s cheek, pleased at the sound of surprise Kaelion gives him, and a curious arched brow when he pulled away.

Instead of responding to the unspoken, Steffan scooted in closer and found his place nuzzled against Kaelion’s chest, their legs intertwined and Kaelion’s hand rested on his back where blunt nails traced whorls into his skin.

He pulled back to give Kaelion a look when his hand trailed up into his hair and twisted in the inky locks.

He almost made a smart comment about Kaelion only liking him for his hair, but was stopped in his tracks by a kiss pressed to his forehead.

“Go back to sleep.” Kaelion said, voice still pleasantly disused.

“Bossy in the morning.” Steffan teased, but snuggled in closer to his lover.

 _Lover_.

That was a new word he’d like to get used to.

Kaelion continued to play with his hair, his fingers massaged into Steffan’s scalp, he would have groaned if he didn’t already find himself dozing lightly.

No one needed a brotherhood assassin today, no one needed a college mage, and if they did, they’d find the doors locked and windows shuttered and no answers to their summons.

Today Kaelion was his, and he was Kaelion’s.


End file.
